Ed Loves a Man in Gloves
by Alice-Thyme
Summary: Craziness, yaoi fluffness, promises fulfilled and a plotline! In progress please review.Mild lemonish stuff later on. very mild.
1. Mission Time

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Ed/Roy

Warning: Yaoi Fluffness

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from FMA, I just play with them

Summary: After Ed and Roy are reunited, and Roy smacks Ed for being an idiot, things get even more fun for our darling duo.

Me: See I promised I would write a sequel! Plus I owe Roy one for saving me from Sanzo.

(See What Does Sanzo Wear Under those Robes)

Roy: Hee hee hee hee

Ed: I cannot believe you made a deal with him

Me: It was either that or death.

Roy: At least she has her priorities straight

Al: I get a part, right?

Me: We'll see, you didn't really help me out last time so it might take a while.

Sanzo: I will get you someday.

Me: How about a put Gojyo naked in a cornfield?

Sanzo: You're forgiven

"Dammit Roy! I am not wearing this!" Ed screamed from the bedroom. Roy smirked evilly and looked up as his lover stalked into the room. Edward wore his usual uniform, with one slight alteration. Miniskirt. "This is not funny, give me back my pants." Roy just smiled.

"Smile for me and I'll give you back your pants." Edward frowned and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He smiled slightly and Roy whipped out a camera, snapping the picture before Edward could protest. "You bastard! Give me that!" Roy put the camera out of reach and pulled his lover in for a kiss to stifle his yelling.

"Calm down Ed, the picture is just for me." said with a smile. Edward frowned.

"It had better be, now give me back my pants." Roy pulled them from out of nowhere and handed them off to Edward who stalked back into the bedroom to change. He came out a few minutes later fully dressed. "You are a bad person." admonished his lover, who put on a mock contrite face. Edward laughed and kissed Roy firmly. "Behave." Roy just smiled.

"We should head to the base." Roy said after a moment. "Or we will be late." Edward nodded and followed his lover out of the building and over to Roy's office. Al was already waiting for them in Roy's office when they arrived.

"Good morning Colonel, brother." he said quietly.

"Morning Al." came from his brother.

"Yes, good morning Alphonse." Roy sat down at his desk while Edward joined his brother. Roy took a look at the messages and papers on his desk for several minutes before addressing them again. "It looks like there is a possible lead to the philosopher's stone. There is a legend in the town of Guinheim about an alchemist that successfully created a stone about fifty years ago. Rumor has it he still lives there, but isn't very friendly."

"When do you want us to head out?" Al asked quietly.

"As soon as possible. This file has directions to the town and all information on the alchemist concerned. I expect a full report upon your return."

"Yes sir." said, "We will leave right away. However, there is something we must discuss."

"What is that Edward?"

"It is not a good idea for me to go out in this uniform. The town is out in the middle of nowhere, and just from personal experience I know small, isolated towns don't trust the military. Being a state alchemist is one thing, but this uniform will mark me as soon as I step foot in town." Edward said calmly.

"Your right, resume civilian clothes for this mission, and be careful." Edward nodded and he and Al left the office to head back to their own room.

"Brother?"

"Yes Al?" said looking up at Al.

"Is it just me or did Roy seem kind of worried?" Edward frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, something must not be right, and he probably can't tell us what it is. We'll just have to be extra careful, that's all." Al nodded as they entered their room. "Let's see. . . I guess I'll need these then." Edward pulled some clothes out of the dresser. "Have to look less conspicuous." He changed into the black slacks, tank and jacket and grabbed his red coat from the closet. "I'll pack a few things and then arrange transportation. Alright with you Al?"

"That's fine brother, I'll leave it to you."

"Are you still worried about Roy being a bit weird?" Al nodded.

"He just didn't seem himself that's all. He's never that formal anymore except when he's worried." Ed shrugged and put the last of his things in the suitcase and snapped it closed.

"It will be alright Al, trust me."

Author's Note:

Me: well that's one thing I promised Roy off the list.

Roy: Oh yeah. That made my day.

Ed: Bastard, I cannot believe you took a picture.

Roy: I can't believe I only took one.

Al: yay I have a part.

Me: Next thing on the list: More action for Roy. Will do!

Roy: YAY!

Ed: Why me?


	2. Roy's Intuition

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Ed/Roy

Warning: Yaoi Fluffness

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from FMA, I just play with them

Summary: As Edward heads off to follow a lead on the Stone, Roy stays behind, or does he?

Me: Well everyone here's the next chapter of Ed Loves a Man in Gloves, I considered being cruel and putting this chapter up as a prize too, (See Fight For the Philospher's Stone) but decided to be nice this time.

Roy: Good for me, I get my action this time right?

Me: Yeah yeah. . . action for Roy check.

Roy: Why do I get the feeling we are talking about two different things?

Me: Action is action Roy

"Is this the place then?" Edward asked the man.

"Yup this is Guinheim kid." replied, "Off you go then." Edward nodded and hopped out of the wagon, Al climbing out after him.

"Thanks." Al said waving at the man.

"Your welcome kids, just be careful in town. A lot of folks disappear in the woods around here and folks there are suspicious of strangers." said waving back as he pulled away.

"We will thanks!" yelled after him before turning to Al. "Ready Al?" His brother nodded and picked up their suitcase and followed his brother into town. The place was small and as far as Edward could see there was no one walking about. "Something about this seems off Al."

"Brother?" Edward shook his head.

"This place looks completely empty." said quietly. "I'll take the right side of the street and you take the left. Let's see if there is even anyone still living here."

"Right." said, nodding and walking off to search the buildings. Edward stalked towards the closest house on his right and knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he called, knocking on the door again. Frustrated he pushed on the door, which swung open easily. The house was vacant and dusty, it was obvious no one had lived there in years. "I guess no one's here then." He left the house and started down to the next one which yielded similar results. As did the next and the next and so on down the line. The town was deserted and had been for some time by the look of things. Edward shrugged and walked back towards the beginning of the street keeping his eyes open for Al who was no where to be seen.

"Al?" he yelled, "Al?" there was no answer. Worried now, Edward made his way through the buildings on the left, but Al was not there either. "Al! Al! Where are you!" Edward passed by one of the narrow alleys that wove between the houses. "Al!" Edward was really worried now. Large drag marks lead down one of the alleys, suspicious now and concerned for Al's safety Edward followed the marks into the alley.

"Grab that one too!" yelled from beside him. Something was thrown over his head obscuring his vision. He struggled for a moment before something smacked against the back of his head. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

8

Roy sat at his desk, toying with the phone cord idly. He had a strange feeling, one that made him want to follow after the boys. Guinheim had not seen military personnel in years and the rumors about travelers disappearing in that region were certainly disturbing. Pursing his lips he furrowed his brow in frustration.

"That's it I'm going after him." he said in irritation, pushing away from his desk and stalking out of the room and back to his own quarters. He threw civilian clothes on and packed a suitcase. Making a call to Hughes before arranging for a car to go to Guiheim.

Author's Note:

Me: Well everyone, that's it for now.

Roy: Where is my action?

Me: Next chapter, promise

Roy: Ok

Ed: You didn't have to hit me so hard

Me: You'll heal.

Ed: I could also tell Duo about that little fic you wrote last year. . .

Me: You wouldn't!

Ed: What'll you give me to keep quiet?

Me: Anything you want.

Ed: Roy in a mini skirt.

Me: Done

Roy: Hey!

Me: You got him in one

Roy: Yeah but. . .

Duo: What fic?

Me: Nothing,

Duo: What fic?


	3. Rescue

Roy arrived in Guinheim a mere day after Edward did. For one thing, he had more funds under his command, for another he was traveling as fast as he could. The town seemed deserted, empty houses and shops all along the main road. But Roy had a sneaking suspicion that something was up. He began a careful search of the area, starting with the side streets and alcoves that lead off from the central street. Along one alley several long drag marks dug into the dirt.

He stalked down the alley, slowly and carefully. The drag marks were interrupted by an indentation in the damp soil. A hand print, but one that no human could have made. The print was very clear, showing seams were metal pieces had overlapped. Not to mention the horizontal lines on the fingers.

"Edward." Roy whispered to himself. Moving even more quietly now he followed the marks and tracks that soon accompanied them out of town and into the woods.

Edward struggled out of the heavy blanket he was wrapped in, cradling his throbbing head in his good hand. He looked around to see a cave-like room, a door blocking the only exit out. In the dark it seemed as if there was a large rock next to him, but upon inspection his hand touched metal.

"Al?" he whispered.

"Brother? Oh good your awake. I was so scared they hit you so hard."

"It's ok Al, I'm alright. We just have to get out of here." he said, standing up slowly. His head spun as he steadied himself on the wall behind him. Holding himself up on the wall until the room stopped spinning. "Who are they anyway?"

"I don't know, but they don't seem very nice."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter anyway. I'll take down the door and then were out of here." muttered.

"You two aren't going anywhere." said from the door. A man looked in the small window.

"And what exactly is going to stop us?" Edward said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well I took the liberty of implanting a little bomb inside your brother. If he moves, or you attempt to remove it, you will both die." Edward's face went white and he slid down to the floor in defeat.

"You. . . you sick bastard!" he screamed at the man. The man laughed at him.

"Don't think of leaving on your own to get help either, I'll set off the bomb and bye bye to your dear brother anyway." Edward screamed and threw himself at the door, reaching through the window to get at the man. "Stupid boy, settle yourself and behave. All I really want is you anyway, once I get what I want from you. . . Well then I'll let you go."

"And what is it that you want from me?" he asked quietly. The man grinned and slipped one hand inside the window and stroked Edward's cheek. Ed slapped the hand away and stepped back.

"Oh, tsk tsk. You better do what I tell you to boy, unless you don't care about what happens to your brother. And I want so much from you. I want everything you can give." The man laughed as he walked out of sight. "Gentlemen, escort my new pet to my chambers after he's been properly dressed." Two men moved into the light, nodding acquiesce and opening the door.

"You be good for them boy, I wouldn't want your pretty face scuffed up."

"You can do whatever you like to me. Just leave him alone." Edward said softly, walking out of the cell. The men took his arms and lead him away.

"I was so hoping you would say that." the man laughed as Edward was taken away.

Edward was cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes from his suitcase. A pair of black slacks and tank top, he kept his boots but his belt and jacket had disappeared. The men put a black leather collar around his neck and brushed out his hair, leaving it loose. They took his arms again and lead him back into the hall to a new room, where the man waited.

"Leave him with me." he said calmly. Both men bowed slightly and left the room silently closing the door behind them. "Come here." He beckoned with one hand, standing up from his seat. Edward obeyed, walking over to the man slowly. "Ah, such a pretty boy." The man drew him close. "Kiss me." Edward held back his revulsion and kissed the man carefully. Unsatisfied, the man growled and pulled Edward into a violent kiss, biting Edward's bottom lip and shoving his tongue into the young man's mouth.

Edward coughed as the man let up, gagging and trying not to throw up. The man just laughed. He moved forward and slapped Edward across the face, hard. Edward reeled from the blow and staggered back, but did not fall. "Kneel boy, tell me you love me." Edward let himself fall to the floor on his knees and locked his eyes on the floor. "Tell me you love me boy!" he yelled this time. Tears fell down Edward's cheeks. The man stalked forward and slapped him again. "Say it!"

"I. . . I love. . ." he stuttered, swallowing nervously. He pictured his beloved in his mind and tried not to cry anymore. "I love you." he said, but not to the man. No, to the lover he saw so clearly in his mind as he let the man take him.

Roy followed the tracks to a cave in the side of a cliff nearly a mile inside the woods. As some men exited the cave, he ducked behind a tree. He assessed them carefully before walking into the open, it took mere seconds to finish them off. Well to knock them out and drag them into the brush anyway. He stalked into the cave and listened carefully, he could swear he heard someone crying. He followed the sounds through the tunnels and doors, making is way to the source. It was not often that he had heard Edward cry, but he could swear that was who it was. There were at least two people in the room behind the door he stood in front of. He heard cloth tear and metal strike against stone.

"Please. . . please don't make me say it again." said quietly through sobs.

"Edward." Roy whispered testing the door carefully.

"I told you boy, you will do whatever you want. Unless you would sacrifice your beloved brother." said someone else. "Say it."

"Take me if you like, but I will not say it again." Roy held back tears, Edward was willing to sacrifice himself for his brother yes. But what was it he would not say?

"Tell me you love me!" screamed, he heard flesh strike flesh and Edward grunted in pain. The man must have slapped him.

"I cannot." said so quietly, "My heart is the one this you cannot have. My brother will understand." The man laughed and hit Edward again.

"Fine, then I will make do with this body of yours, damaged though it may be." said cruelly. Roy seethed, damaged? His beloved was perfect the way he was. This bastard would pay for his words. If Al was in danger, it meant this bastard had to have him somewhere out of reach. What could he do to Al that Ed could not save him from, unless. A bomb would work Roy realized. But bombs could diffused.

The man would have to die of course, then they could find Al and disarm the bomb. First things first of course. . . Roy slammed open the door and went for the man that leaned over Ed, who lie prone on the floor. Tackling the bastard he bashed the man in the head over and over until the man was unconscious. Edward was staring at him. His beloved was here, though the man was not moving anymore, Roy hadn't stopped pummeling him.

"Stop Roy!" he yelled. Roy looked over at him, blood spattered on his face. "Don't kill him Roy. Don't put that trash's blood on your hands." Roy's hands dropped to his sides as he nodded to Edward. He looked around for a moment and grabbed something. Roy tied the man up with the rope he had found nearby and gagged him. He went to his beloved and lifted him into his lap.

"Are you alright Ed?" asked gently. Edward's shirt was torn to shreds and his face was bruised. Several bruises were starting to form on his mostly bare chest and his pants were in bad shape but still on him. "That bastard." Edward clutched onto Roy and cried. "It's alright now, we'll go get Al and everything will be alright." Edward looked up and nodded.

"Al. . . there's a bomb, I didn't know what else to do." he said quietly.

"It's alright. I can disarm it and then we will get the hell out of here. That piece of trash, well I'll call some people in and they can take care of him." Edward nodded as Roy helped him to his feet.

"Ok, I think Al is this way." He pointed down the hall. "Are you sure we should leave him alone? He might get away." Roy smiled.

"He isn't going anywhere. Oh, I found this on him." He held up a small device with an antennae coming off it.

"The detonator!" Edward said excitedly. Roy nodded.

"Let's go get Al then." Edward nodded excitedly and they rushed down through the tunnels, taking care of anyone they found along the way. Al was just where Edward had left him. Roy took care of the bomb by frying the wires carefully before they removed the damn thing and Roy disassembled it more thoroughly. Together they gathered their captives and secured them in one of the houses in town. Roy made a few calls and a few hours later the military showed up with prisoner transport vehicles.

"See, all taken care of Ed." Roy said with a smile as they got into the truck. Al clambered up into the bed of the truck, as he couldn't fit into the cab.

"You gonna be alright back there Al?" Ed asked, slightly concerned.

"I'll be fine brother, don't worry so much."

"Ok. Just hold on tight. I won't lose you again."

"You won't brother." Edward smiled and turned to Roy.

"We may have to stop by Winry's, my arm got a little damaged." Roy nodded.

"I already called her, she'll meet us at my quarters." Edward nodded and snuggled in close to Roy.

"I am so glad you found me."

"Me too Ed. Me too." Roy said softly as Edward fell asleep pillowed on his shoulder.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too." Edward whispered sleepily. "I love you so much."

"I know."

"Hey Roy?"

"Yes Edward?"

"How much did you hear before you rushed in?"

"Enough to be very proud of you." Edward smiled and fell asleep for real this time. Enough to know how much you love me, Roy thought to himself. He looked over at his sleeping lover and smiled. I don't deserve him, I'll make this all up to him when we get home.

Author's Note:

Me: Another Chapter come and gone.

Ed: I had no idea you were so sentimental Alice.

Me: Thanks.

Roy: You are one tricky girl.

Me: I know.

Al: I had a big role this time!

Me: You were nice to me.

Roy: I wanted _action_ not action.

Me: Be more specific next time.

Ed: And my treat?

Me: There is still one chapter left. As a spoiler for the readers, it's called Waffles.

Ed: I love waffles!

Roy: Me too!

Me: You'll love them even more after this.

Roy: You don't mean. . . you're. . . you're actually gonna write a l. . .


	4. Waffles

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Ed/Roy

Warning: Yaoi lemonish. . . actually its more like a grapefruit. . . whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from FMA, I just play with them

Summary: Roy spends some time with Ed now that everyone is safe and sound.

Me:Waffles!

Ed: My treat?

Me: Done

Duo: What was that fic anyway?

Me: NOTHING!

Duo: Why do I have a feeling it wasn't nothing?

Me: On to the final chapter!

On a side note, DDR is evil. . . though nice exercise when there isn't a gym nearby. . . help me. The arrows they flash in my dreams!

"Home sweet home Edward." Roy said quietly, shaking his lover gently. Edward opened his eyes and smiled.

"Winry is gonna kill me when she see's the damage." he said with a smile. Roy just grinned and got out of the truck's cab.

"Come on Al, Edward." called out. Edward grumbled a little and climbed out. Al pulled himself up and clambered out of the bed of the truck.

"It's nice to be back Colonel." Al said quietly, clanging as he jumped onto the stone street.

"Yes it is." he agreed, "Let's go inside then, Edward needs some new clothes and we both need a shower. I still can't believe that little town didn't have any running water." Grumbled slightly, snaking an arm around Edward as they walked into the house.

"Oh Roy." Edward said suddenly.

"Yes Edward?" he replied, looking over at the younger man.

"You remember how you said there were rumors about a Philosopher's stone in that area?" Roy nodded. "Yeah. Well, let's get this arm fixed then."

"What about the rumors Edward?" Edward shook his head.

"I need to think a little first." Roy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They went inside where Winry was already. She had sandwiches, tea and coffee set out for them. Her toolkit was on the small table Ed and Roy used for chess games.

"Hey boys!" she said happily. She looked over Edward carefully. "You look like you've had a bad day." Edward shrugged. "You arm?" He pulled off the oversized jacket one of the soldiers had given him and showed her his arm. She examined it carefully. "Well, it's been worse. Sit down on the couch and I'll fix it up for you." Edward smiled and did as he was told. Roy grabbed himself and Ed a sandwich, sitting down on the other couch and handing Ed his sandwich. Edward smiled and chomped into it while Winry fiddled with his arm.

A few hours later, Winry had the thing fixed and they were all sitting around the table together. Al sat in the corner, while they all finished off the sandwiches. Edward seemed deep in thought about something, he only ate half of what he would normally. Roy reached over to grip Edward's chin and lift his eyes from the table.

"What is going on with you? You aren't eating like you usually do." asked in concern. Edward frowned and then smiled shaking his head.

"I am such a fool." said quietly.

"What is it Edward?" Roy asked again. Edward put is hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a glowing red stone. "What the?" Roy stared at the thing in shock.

"This. . . The rumors were true. That guy. That guy was an alchemist. He . . . he had it on. While he was. . . while he was smacking me around, I swiped it." said calmly.

"This is wonderful Edward!" Winry said happily. Edward smiled.

"I. . . it is the real thing. I've seen plenty of those red stones to know this is different." said calmly. "It's just. . ."

"What is it brother?" Al asked quietly.

"Can I go back? Can I be who I was before? Will this change me? Will I be the same person in the end. I just don't know. How can I use this on my brother, if I can't use it on myself?" said softly. Roy left his chair and embraced Edward gently.

"You will always be my love Edward. I will love you no matter what." Roy said quietly. Winry nodded.

"You will always be a brother to me Edward." she said. "You can do this."

"Brother," Edward looked over at his brother. "You are one of the bravest people I know, you will always be my brother, and I will always love you." Edward smiled at his family and stood up from the table.

"Let's do this then."

The living room was cleared and the transmutation circle drawn in red on the floor. Edward and Al stood opposite one another with Roy and Winry on the sidelines. Edward nodded at his brother and they knelt down one the floor. Edward clapped his hands together and they touched the floor with their hands just on the edge of the circle. White light tinged with red filled the room and the boys screamed. They pushed into the center of the circle and the light enveloped them.

When the light cleared away, two figures lay on the floor where the circle had been. Edward lay there, his metal arm and leg laying on the floor beside him. Al was there as well, but the armor that had been his body for so many years was piled in a heap next to him. Roy rushed over to Edward and pulled the blonde into his lap.

"Two arms, two legs." he whispered. Winry went to Alphonse and lifted him into her lap.

"He's here, he's back." Winry said, looking him over in wonder. He breathed gently, bare chest rising and falling. Roy handed her the jacket Edward had taken off to wrap him in. "Thanks."

"Sure." he said calmly. "I'll get Edward in the bathtub and cleaned up. He has some extra clothes in our room that should fit Al." Winry nodded and left the room. Roy picked Edward up and took him into the bathroom. He stripped off all the tattered bits of clothing that were left. He turned on the water in the bath tub, letting it fill with just warm water before turning off the faucet. He lifted Edward up and lowered him into the water and picked up a washcloth and soap and washed Edward. He washed his lover's hair next before rinsing the boy off with the shower attachment and emptying the tub.

Pulling a few towels out of the closet, he wrapped Edward up in them with a smile and took his love into the bedroom. Winry was in the living room, having dressed Al and put him to bed on the couch. Roy smiled at her from the door as he tucked Edward in.

"I'm going to go back to my room, Hawkeye got me one on base. You sleep tight and watch over the boys." she said, waving at Roy as she gathered her things and headed out the door.

"Be safe Winry, come by in the morning we'll celebrate with waffles." She nodded and closed the door behind her. Roy sighed and looked over at Al. He was snug and secure where he was. Smiling, he turned off the light and went into the bedroom. Edward was sleeping quietly, nestled into the covers. Roy went to the bathroom and took a shower before heading into bed himself. He pulled Edward in close, his heart warmed as the boys arms wrapped around him gently.

From the smile on Edward's face he could tell his lover was not entirely asleep. The heat pressing against him confirmed that. "You are a bad boy Ed." he whispered. Edward smiled more broadly and opened his eyes. "Very bad." Edward kissed his lover passionately.

"Make love to me Roy. I feel a need for reassurance." whispered back, pressing himself against Roy in a more pronounced way. Roy grinned and pushed himself off the bed, straddling Edward and leaning down to kiss his lover.

"Whatever you want love." he said quietly. Roy's own passion stirred as he fell into his lover's embrace. He made love to his beloved and as they released their passions together he smiled and kissed Edward, holding him as if he would never let go. Edward welcomed the embrace and they held each other as they fell until a blissful slip.

"Edward Elric!" yelled from the bedroom. Al looked over at his smirking brother, an eyebrow raised. Edward just grinned more broadly. "Get your ass in here!" Edward stood up and sauntered out of the living room and into the bedroom. Roy stood near the closet, dressed in a leather miniskirt and skintight tank top. "Edward, explain this." He gestured at himself.

"Well, you were dead asleep, so. . ." Roy frowned. Edward pulled out Roy's camera and snapped a picture. "Now we are even Roy." Roy shook his head and laughed at that. He walked over to Edward and pulled him into his arms. Kissing the blonde firmly before heading over to the dresser and pulling new clothes and changing.

"You are a bad, bad boy." Edward just grinned. They walked out into the living room. Al looked at them funny but didn't ask. "Is Winry here yet?" Al nodded and pointed at the kitchen.

"Hey you two! Waffles are ready!" she called. "Al, come on! I have strawberries. . ." Edward looked over at Roy and smiled.

"I love strawberries on my waffles." Edward said with a smile. Roy smiled back and together the three of them went into the kitchen for breakfast. Winry already had plates waiting for them. All four of them sat down together and dug in.

"You know what brother?"

"What Al?" asked, looking up for his waffles.

"I really like waffles." Edward grinned.

"I'm glad Al. I am so happy. . . everything is finally the way it should be."

"Yes and we can do anything we want." replied.

"Personally, I should hope your plans involve me Edward." Roy said with a smile.

"Of course Roy. You, Al and Winry. . . this is my family." They all smiled and went back to eating their waffles.

Author's Note:

Me: Well, that is the end of it everyone.

Roy: I got my action after all!

Me: I decided to surprise you with it.

Ed: I got what I wanted too.

Me: Yup yup. I would say all around everyone is happy.

Duo: Not so fast missie! You tell me about that fanfic right now!

Me: Um, Roy. . . You got extra, save me. . . please?

Roy: As long as I get action in your other fic.

Me: Done.


End file.
